The Firework Dance
by YuffetineRippalLightHope
Summary: The Heroes were done. Gaea was asleep again The 7 Survived all that mattered was who was taking who to the Firework dance. Multiple pairings Ultimately a NicoxRachel because theirs line was the most fluff heavy


**AN: First Percy Jackson and The Olympians/The Heroes of Olympus Fan Fic Don't Judge.  
**

* * *

"Hey Perce, Wanna spar?" Jason called to Percy purposely interrupting a kiss between him and Annabeth "Fuck you!" Percy called to him "Okay I'll meet you in your camp later." Jason joked making everyone between the arena and the doors of the Athena cabin laugh. "Hey Jason, I'll spar with you." A newly revived Bianca Di Angelo told him **(AN: Before you complain okay this is a little AU and fore shadowing.)** "Sure, Be that sounds great." Jason said walking into the arena. "Hey Jason, why aren't you allowed back to Camp Jupiter?" Bianca asked not knowing the story. "If you can disarm me I'll tell you." Jason compromised thinking he was good enough not to get beaten. Needless to say he was wrong, he had gotten cocky and swung for a weak slash which she blocked with enough power to disarm him. "Okay now tell me." Bianca said triumphantly. "Alright well it was during the battle of Athens against Gaea and the Giants..." Jason started.

_Jason, Percy, Piper, Hazel, Leo, Frank, Annabeth, Nico and Reyna were making their way towards Gaea so Piper could charmspeak Gaea back to sleep, When Mimas and Clytius ambushed them in the hallway to Gaea's sleeping chamber "What do you believe you're doing?" Mimas asked rhetorically "Shit." Jason said look at both Giants that covered the only 2 ways to go. Mimas Pounded one right were the group stood, thankfully Mimas was slow enough to be able to avoid until he smiled moved fast almost hitting Percy and Frank until he was thrown backwards by a line of fire from Leo, "Demi God your powers wont kill me." Mimas and Clytius laughed "Who said anything about it killing you with that?" Leo smirked at the Ceiling cracked open the a Flaming sword flew into Mima's chest which Leo quickly ran up to and ripped out quickly. Leo jumped over to Mimas' heart and stabbing in twisting the blade slowly and painfully while the crack in the roof shot a fire ball at Mimas' head killing him. "No Fair!" Clytius whined as he reached at both Reyna and Piper, throwing Jason into a quick decision and leaping to get Piper out of the way as he did get her out of the way Clytius still smacked her a little and knocked her unconscious while Clytius crushed Reyna in his hand and threw her aside like she was nothing "NEVER TOUCH PIPER!" Jason screamed literally sparking from his hands to his shoulders electrocuting the blade he burst himself into Clytius' heart at the same time an Arrow from Artemis flew into the back of Clytius' head killing him._

"Wow, you saved Piper over your girlfriend?" Bianca asked "She's not my girlfriend she was my best and kinda only friend at Camp Jupiter" Jason told her "Still, did Piper charm-" "No, she doesn't need to charmspeak me to get me to do things for her." Jason interrupted Bianca which put a smile on Bianca's face and unknowingly Piper's who was listening threw a microphone Bianca has worn so Piper could find out how Jason felt about her because he just wouldn't tell her "So do you like her?" Bianca asked "Who Pipes? Yeah I love her but I mean.. Everyone would think it's the charmspeak." Jason told her "Jason, you don't know this but there were a couple who's names were Charles Beckendorf a Hephaestus kid and Silena Beauregard who dated, No one cared about the parents, just that they were happy with each other." Bianca explained smiling knowing Piper just became the happiest girl in camp. "Well that went well." Bianca smiled "What?" Jason said confused "You just made Piper extremely happy." Was all Bianca said before she walked away Jason sat for a time thinking about Piper and how he and her were going to work. He was ripped from his thoughts by Piper running up to him and yelling "I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!" She said kissing him furiously "That was pretty smart." Jason said smiling at Piper "You know you're supposed to say it back." Piper told him "I know, I just don't want to." Jason said as he moved in to kiss her gently "Say it or I'll charmspeak it out of you." She threatened actually thinking she might use it. He just kissed her again. "I said it first remember." Jason smirked and kissed her again "Say it again to my face pleeeease" She begged but didn't charmspeak it. "Fine, I love you Piper Mclean I love you so much." He said as he kissed her. "So I'll see you at the Firework dance tonight." Jason said getting up and walking away knowing she forgot. "You bet your ass, wait what?" Piper asked "How can you forget the dance tonight your cabin has been planning it for like 4 months." Jason laughed as he walked away waving over his head.

* * *

"TRAVIS!" Katie screamed from her Cabin knowing it was Travis that vandalized her flowers "TRAVIS I WILL KILL YOU WHERE ARE MY FLOWERS!" Katie screeched around the Camp "Connor where in Hades is your brother?" Katie asked a passing Connor "He said something about being at the beach and not to interrupt him" Conner told her honestly "Thank you, At least one brother can lead the Hermes cabin Cause I'm gunna kill your brother." Katie told him seriously walking off toward the beach when Travis walked up to her "Katie just the girl I was lookin' for follow me." Travis said smiling as he led her to the beach "You better have a good reason for picking all of my Roses and Daisies, Their my favorites." Katie told him "I know, you tried to kill me when I picked one my first day here." Travis told her. "And if only I succeeded." Katie joked "Then this wouldn't be happening." He told her as he stopped and turned to face her "Why do you make it seem like making me work more to regrow the flowers is worth it, your just gunna destroy 'em again in a month." Katie said what she thought "Just look behind me and tell me it's not worth it." Travis said moving out of the way to show Katie what was written on the beach in Daisies and Roses

_Katie, Will you go to the firework dance with me tonight?_

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Katie said hugging Travis tightly around the neck "And I promise to never mess with you or your Cabin again." Travis said smiling "Thank you thank you thank you!" Katie beamed happily as she kissed Travis.

* * *

The Dance, To the Campers like Jason and Percy who had Girlfriends it was happy bliss, to Leo it was just another couple's occasion he spent on the dock with a bottle of whiskey. Leo had already downed half the bottle and the sun had only been down for roughly an hour Leo sat in quiet until he heard footsteps behind him "Need a drinking buddy?" Nico asked sitting down beside Leo "Wouldn't hurt." Leo said passing Nico the bottle which he took a long sip from "Why are you here, you can at least go down to The Underworld and spend a night with your dad?" Leo asked curiously "Cause I just wanna spend ALL my time around that asshole. Since Bianca's comeback all I've been to him is a servant and I'm tired of his shit." Nico said taking another sip of the bottle. "Yeah but at least your dad talks to you, I'm pretty sure mine sees me as a failure, Beckendorf was at least 900 times better then I'll ever be." Leo said seriously as he took a sip "Be glad your dad is NICE when he talks to you, Mines a total fuck face." Nico said reaching for the bottle, when a third hand grabbed it. "The fuck do you want?" Nico said looking up at Bianca "One, Dad doesn't want you drinking, Two, I came to get Leo so we can go dance." Bianca said smiling "Fuck dad." Nico muttered snatching the bottle back fiercely "Leo, Let me keep this bottle and I won't kill you in your sleep for dancing with my sister." Nico said seriously "Deal." Leo smiled as he and Bianca walked away.

* * *

"Nico, stop drinking." Hades voice said as he appeared behind him ten minutes after Leo left "Fuck you, _dad_" Nico said taking another drink. "I command you to put the bottle down." Hades tried "That shit wont work old man, It might've when I thought I was your favorite but now that I know you just used me cause I was there Fuck you." Nico said looking out across the water. "Stop drinking and you'll be m-" "Just shut the fuck up Hades I don't care about what ever the fuck you want to say so just leave." Nico interrupted him knowing Hades hated getting interrupted "I'll kill you for interrupting me you fuck!" Hades snapped "Do it, then I can reborn myself to a better dad." Nico laughed knowing he would do that to. "Little shit." Hades said as he disappeared but was quickly replaced by Poseidon at water level

"Hades means well but sucks at showing it." Poseidon told him smirking at his remark "If Hades ever does something nice, it'll be the day Olympus falls." Nico said finishing off his drink "So what'da want?" Nico asked in the nicest tone he could manage because he actually liked Poseidon "I want to offer you a chance to un-intoxicate yourself for the girl thats about to come down the dock for you." Poseidon smiled "That's was Hades was trying to offer to." Poseidon finished "Sure make the last hour of my life pointless as long as it doesn't hurt to much." Nico said to Poseidon standing up. Poseidon just waved his hand and Nico's thought changed in an instant he went from being a really sad drunk to a really happy sober man and Poseidon faded into the see before Nico could thank him.

* * *

"Nico?" Rachel asked from a few feet away. "Yeah sup Rach?" Nico asked smiling a little. "Well I just wanted to check if you were alright." Rachel told him a little surprised he called her a nickname, usually he avoided everyone that wasn't Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Piper or Chiron. "Wanna go dance?" He asked curiously Rachel jumped at the chance to dance because everyone at camp avoided her during social gatherings because her last prophecy had been from the temporary victory party at the battle of Athens. When they reached the Dance they noticed Percy and Annabeth kissing and stumbling toward towards Percy's cabin which made Nico laugh a little. Next they saw Jason and Piper with dancing to the slow song with Pipers head on Jason's shoulder and Jason's cheek against her hair which made Rachel Aw. Next they came upon Travis and Katie? It couldn't have been Connor he was with Drew and Drew did NOT share her men. After a second of searching they found Leo and Bianca kissing "I really don't want Leo as a brother in law." Nico joked as he took Rachel and walked to the dance floor as a new slow song came on.

"I wish I knew this was gunna happen I wouldn't look like such trash." Rachel said as she was in a Black tank top with a white American Eagle sweater over top with sweatpants "I don't know, you look pretty beautiful to me." Nico said kissing her forehead after the dance ended everyone walked off with their partner some to cabins some to private places Rachel and Nico just walked along the beach. "Nico I just want to thank you for being nice and standing dancing with me for one night." Rachel said mentally kicking herself for thinking it would go further "Rachel you wanna know the first thing I think when I see you every day?" Nico asked kind of throwing Rachel off. "What?" Rachel asked once she realized it was a question. "How does no one talk to her she's so funny and beautiful." Nico said honestly "Thanks for attempting to raise my self esteem you can go back to your cabin and shower and disinfect from touching me like I know everyone else does." Rachel said once again lowering her self esteem "I really don't get you, I keep telling you the true and you shoot it down why?" Nico asked curiously "Because, Because I know you don't mean it." Rachel said "Rachel." Nico stopped her when she finished talking. "I've been in love with you since the day you took on the Oracle responsibility, it is the bravest, most courageous thing I've ever seen anyone do and it made me fall in love with you." Nico said as he moved down and kissed her on the lips. "I love you too, all the things you've gone through and came out alive the fact that you can touch me and not have to walk away and take a 40 minute shower. It's amazing and I love you." Rachel said kissing him back.

**My first Percy Jackson and the Olympians Fan Fic. Originally intened to be JasonxPiper but it tend NicoxRachel not that I mind I love Nico to. Hope you liked it. BYE BYE!**


End file.
